


Faded Memories

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: An idea I had where Sabine doesn't find the picture of Ezra's parents, and so slowly he starts forgetting them.





	Faded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/162722649903/faded-memories)

It had been a year since Ezra’s parents had been taken. A year on the streets, living off of the generosity of strangers and occasionally the lucky score. At night Ezra would close his eyes, and try to remember the sound of his parent’s voices. At first it had been easy, but as the days wore on, it started getting harder. His mother’s voice wasn’t as clear, it started sounding more like the voices of people on the street. His father’s voice seemed to fade even faster. And yet he still tried to remember. Closed his eyes, pictured them, and tried to recall. He never dreamed that one day he might start forgetting their faces too.

At first he didn’t realize it. When he pictured their faces, it seemed right. They still looked like he remembered them. But slowly the habit of picturing them took second priority. Food and survival were his first thought, and by the time he could rest he was too tired to remember. But when he did, he thought it still looked like them. Until one day he saw a man on the street that had his father’s nose, a woman who had his mother’s mouth. But it wasn’t theirs, it was his brain stealing images, trying to remember what they looked like. 

On the Ghost, he could rest. And when he did, he tried desperately to remember his parents. But their voices had faded, and their faces weren’t right, but he couldn’t put them straight. 

For months he tried to remember, but his brain was losing them. He even asked Sabine to paint them – though working up the courage to was harder than he had thought – but even then, it wasn’t right. 

Each time he closed his eyes, he felt a hole in his heart when he couldn’t picture them. Not as they had been, but as his brain had shaped them over the years. Into an inaccurate portrait that didn’t capture their likeness at all. 

Ezra searched for some record of them. Any way to find them, to see them again. But it was all gone. Gone or classified.

Years stretched on, and the images grew less and less distinct. Until one day when Ezra closed his eyes to picture them, there was nothing. No hazy idea, no indistinct features. And when he willed his brain to remember, only the images of Kanan and Hera came into view. The people who had taken him in, who had become parents when his had gone. But they weren’t his Mira and Ephraim, and any hope of remembering them had been erased from his mind.


End file.
